


Of Supportive Girlfriends

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Supportive Amy Pond, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "I told him I was planning on becoming a consulting detective. And he told me I was crazy."Amy winced, she knew that Sherlock had endured many cutting remarks and crazy was one of them, "Arse. Well, I think you'd be a great detective. The very best."





	Of Supportive Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event prompt #16. “Listen. No, really listen.”

"What's with the face, Sherlock." Amy sat down next to her boyfriend, who even though was reading a book, he was clearly bothered by something.

Sherlock looked up at Amy, "Mycroft."

"Ah," Amy nodded, knowing well how difficult the relationship between the Holmes brothers was. "What did he say this time?"

Sherlock hesitated, he knew that Amy would never dismiss his ideas out of hand. She was one of the few who listened, who looked past all the barriers that he'd put up, and still found him interesting. She had a sense of adventure that he respected and quite liked, so he set down his book and looked at Amy, "I told him I was planning on becoming a consulting detective. And he told me I was crazy."

Amy winced, she knew that Sherlock had endured many cutting remarks and crazy was one of them, "Arse. Well, I think you'd be a great detective. The very best."

"I know that I shouldn't listen to him," Sherlock's voice was calm and aloof. "But still, his lack of faith in my abilities... is cutting."

Amy rubbed his arm comfortingly, "Well, don't listen to him."

"He's my brother..."

"Listen. No, really listen Sherlock. You're the smartest man I've ever met, you're very good at puzzles and riddles, you read people in such an amazing way, I admire it. Your people skills may be - for the lack of a better word - lacking, but nonetheless, you have what it takes. I believe in you. And when it comes to Mycroft, he might be your brother, but I can always kick his arse."

Sherlock looked at Amy, she was giving him a soft smile, eyes shinning with conviction and he felt his lips curl upwards. There it was, one of the reasons why he liked Amy Pond so much, her ever present enthusiasm and optimism, her belief in him was a balm against those who thought him a freak. She never had, once he'd deduced some issue with her, her reaction had been one of amazement, not cutting remarks nor put downs, "Thank you."

Amy drew closer and gently pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Sherlock kissed her back, grateful for her love and support.

"The offer of kicking Mycroft's arse will always stand," Amy smiled after they separated. "Just say the word and Mycroft won't know what hit him."

Sherlock laughed, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"How about we go and get some fish and chips? I'm kind of hungry. My treat." Amy stood up and extended her hand to Sherlock.

Sherlock put his book back on his backpack, took Amy's hand and stood, "Lead on Miss Pond. Let's go and get you some food."

Amy's smile was brilliant and full of kindness and love, and whatever shadows lingered on Sherlock's mind drifted away. Sherlock was sure that he’d make Mycroft eat his words. Amy believed and supported him and that was more than enough.

Sherlock Holmes would be known as the greatest detective in England, possibly the world.


End file.
